libsoc_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Europe
This is a timeline of various political, legal, military, social, economic and environmental events that have occurred in Western Europe (An area comprising the states of Germany, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland and Austria) that are relevant to libertarian socialism. Pre-1800s * 993: Free Frisia begins to experiment with direct democracy in one of the only non-feudal areas of Europe. 1800s * 1871: Workers take over Paris for two months and begin the first modern experiments with a socialist society, taking over factories, introducing direct democracy and free education before being brutally repressed. * 1878: Max Hödel attempts to assassinate Kaiser Wilhelm I of Germany. His two attempts to shoot the monarch both fail, and he is apprehended and executed by beheading on August 15. * 1893: Auguste Vaillant throws a nail bomb in the French National Assembly, killing nobody and injuring one as revenge for the execution of Ravachol. During his execution by guillotine, he shouts "Death to bourgeois society and long live anarchy!". * 1894: Émile Henry, intending to avenge Auguste Vaillant, sets off a bomb in Café Terminus, Paris. Killing one person and injuring 20. * 1894: Sante Geronimo Caserio, seeking revenge for Auguste Vaillant and Émile Henry, stabs Sadi Carnot, the President of France, to death. * 1898: Luigi Lucheni stabs to death Empress Elisabeth, the consort of Emperor Franz Joseph I of Austria-Hungary, with a needle file in Geneva, Switzerland. 1900s * 1902: The Belgian General Strike occurs as the working class attempts to expand political rights.libcom.org - https://libcom.org/history/1902-belgian-general-strike * 1918: The German Revolution begins as soldiers mutiny, workers take over factories and popular assemblies govern whole parts of the country. * 1923: The Cuno Strikes push Germany to the brink of revolution, leading to an attempted one in Hamburg. * 1932: Public transport workers in Berlin, Germany strike. * 1934: The February Uprising in Austria sees socialists try to stop the rise of fascists in the country. * 1953: The East German Uprising sees popular assemblies and workers' councils form and try to fight off the influence of authoritarian socialism and forge a third path in the Cold War. * 1968: The Kraakers movement begins amongst angry students and unemployed people in the Netherlands. * 1980: The Battle of the Lucky Luiyk occurs, as autonomist squatters resist police and fascists trying to evict them. * 1990: The Ernst-Kirchweger-Haus is squatted and converted into a social center.Wikipedia (In German) https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ernst-Kirchweger-Haus 2000s * 2007: Railworkers across Germany strike in protest of privatization. See Also * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in North America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Central America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in the Caribbean * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in South America * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Europe * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Middle Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Africa * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Western Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Northern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Eastern Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Southeast Asia * Timeline of Libertarian Socialism in Oceania References Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:Libertarian Socialism Category:Timelines Category:Europe Category:Western Europe